To Be Seen
by Nagi Kokuyo
Summary: Myra Kingston was always one of those people that naturally faded into the background, never being seen, being noticed. That was, until her seventh year, when a single student changed her life forever... written by mistfeather, posted by moi. Set in OOTP
1. Chapter 1

**mistfeather- Okay, here's the disclaimer: I DO NOT, and probably NEVER WILL (sadly) own the Harry Potter books, movies, characters, etc. It would be insanely cool, but alas, I do not. I DO, however, own every single part of Myra Persephone Kingston, so if you steal her I will find you, come to your house and torture you with the Cruciatus Curse until you become as certifiably insane as Bellatrix Lestrange and Neville Longbottom's parents! So just don't steal Myra, okay?**

**MissSparks- Let's clear this up right now! I own absolutely NO PART of this story. Every word of this besides this second A/N was typed by none other than the wonderful mistfeather! I'm just posting it, because she refuses to post it on her account. Frankly, I think that's ridiculous after all her hard work on it, and I told her that, too! So she agreed to let me post it. Here you go, and I hope you enjoy it! Check out MY Harry Potter fanfic "Never Have I Ever Made the Same Mistake Twice" after you're done reading this. Oh! And any reviews and praise should be directed to mistfeather! This is HER story, not mine. She deserves the credit. I'm just the beta reader.**

**

* * *

**

Myra Kingston sighed as she sat down in one of the many compartments of the Hogwarts Express. She was alone, as usual, as she didn't have many friends. She didn't even feel like having company this year, though. This train ride, she would have plenty to think about without anyone talking to her.

She pushed a loose strand of her thick, long, dark brown hair behind her ear, knowing as she did that it would only fall loose again five minutes later. She still couldn't believe that her father had actually joined Voldemort. Even if her father wasn't overly affectionate or caring, she thought that he would never do anything this terrible. The worst part was that he hadn't even told her about it. She had found out on her own, and had been crushed when she had figured it out. Sometimes it was just so hard for Myra to believe that she was even related to her father.

The two didn't even look alike. Travis Kingston was as tan as her, sure, but while she had dark brown hair with a few lighter brown/dark blonde streaks mixed in, which was straight and went down to her elbows, he had wavy, light blonde hair. Her eyes were a deep purple color, and his were like emeralds. Myra was tall and willowy, and he was shorter than her by an inch at least, and much more heavyset.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when the train began to move, and the door to her compartment slid open. Myra's head jerked up as she wondered who could possibly be coming in, and she saw three familiar faces. They were in Gryffindor, as opposed to her being in Ravenclaw, but in their sixth year they had had half of their classes together. They didn't know she existed, though. She was too quiet to be noticed by anyone much.

Lee Jordan walked in, along with Fred and George Weasley.

"Do you mind? Most of the other compartments are filled. The only other one with open seats is full of Slytherins, so we definitely are not going to go in there." Fred said cheerfully.

Myra shook her head, "Of course I don't mind, as long as you don't mind sitting in the same compartment as a Ravenclaw."

Her voice, while cool and polite, held a small amount of amusement, and the three Gryffindors immediately sat down, Fred next to her, Lee and George across from them.

"So what's your name?" Lee asked Myra, curiosity coloring his tone.

"Myra Kingston."

Myra didn't add that they had been in the same classes the year before. It didn't matter much, anyway.

She know without looking that George was opening his mouth, probably to introduce himself, and she went on before he could say a word, staring determinedly at the floor, "I know who you three are, though, so you don't have to tell me. Even we Ravenclaws know about how the two of you are always getting into trouble—" she looked at the twins, who grinned, "—and I've heard you commentate for Quidditch."

She inclined her head in Lee's direction.

"It's no fun being at Hogwarts if you don't get into a little trouble," Fred said easily, "We probably lose Gryffindor more points in one year than anyone could gain in a lifetime, but we've always been forgiven by our House…eventually."

Myra shrugged, "You may be right, but I was never really one to break the rules."

The three had nothing to say to that, and after a slightly awkward moment Lee broke the silence, "So, you said that you heard me commentate for Quidditch. Do you play?"

Myra shook her head, "Oh, no, I'm absolutely dreadful at Quidditch. I tried once. I fell off the broom. I prefer to stay on the ground, anyway. The sports on the ground seem to be much safer, anyway."

The three Gryffindors didn't even try to hold back their laughter, and Myra just sat there for a moment, shaking her head and saying dryly after a few moments, "When you're through laughing at me, feel free to let me know."

It took the three a while longer to contain themselves, and while they did Myra peered out the window, watching the trees go by so fast they were blurry. She was thinking about how it would feel to be running through those trees. She could have done just that if she had wanted, as she was, after all, an unregistered Animagus, and took the form of a Tundra Wolf.

After a time (a _long_ time), Fred said to her, "All right, we're done."

Myra turned back, "Wonderful. You guys have made fun of me, now what am I allowed to make fun of you about?"

Fred and George looked at each other and said simultaneously, grinning, "Absolutely nothing."

Myra raised an eyebrow, "How about an overlarge ego? You're good at Quidditch and you're probably smart, although the way you behave I'm sure not many people realize it…you have to be bad at _something_."

She glanced at Lee, "Any ideas?"

Lee grinned, "Well, they're really quite bad at being serious, but I think that you would have been able to figure that one out."

Myra nodded, "Yes, I guess so, but they wouldn't really be ashamed of that. I think that they'd more than likely be proud of that fact. I guess I'll have to keep on thinking."

The four smiled, and soon after the three Gryffindors began talking about things they had been missing about Hogwarts. Myra didn't mind not being included in the conversation and sat back; looking out the window and hearing their voices fill the compartment.

After a while she realized that they were nearing the castle and, with a small smile to the Gryffindors, who were silent for the moment, said "Well, I'm going to go and get my robes on. I might see you in class sometime, I guess."

She was gone before they had a chance to reply, and wondered after a time if they even _wanted_ to talk to her again. She didn't exactly know who would want to…suddenly feeling a strange twinge of disappointment, she hurried off the train as soon as it had stopped and looked around at the carriages. She waited as students milled around her, jostling her slightly, and she finally climbed into a carriage that was empty for the moment. Soon, though, a group of sixth year Ravenclaws, Cho Chang and her group of friends, entered the carriage and all but ignored the girl with dark brown hair sitting in the corner, not even trying to be a part of the conversation going on around her.

When the carriages arrived at the castle and Myra clambered out into the cool evening air, she was instantly lost in the crowd of people. She caught a glimpse of a few people that she recognized: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger—Gryffindors that _everyone_ knew; Luna Lovegood—Myra's best friend and fellow Ravenclaw; and Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle—same deal as Harry and his friends. Everyone knew those particular Slytherins.

Swept along by the crowd, Myra soon found herself inside the castle doors and walking into the Great Hall. She slipped through the crowd to get to the Ravenclaw table, and was pleased when she saw an empty seat next to Luna.

She dropped into it and said with a small smile, "Hello, Luna. How was your summer?"

Luna looked over at Myra, her eyes dreamy as always, and replied, "Oh, hello Myra. My summer was all right, my father and I looked all over for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but we couldn't seem to find them, and eventually we had to give up for the summer. Maybe it will work better when we hunt for the Blibbering Humdinger. How was your summer?"

Myra smiled, having always respected Luna's rather strange beliefs, even if Myra didn't share them.

"I think that it might work. I do hope that you find a few. My summer was…not ideal, but that's to be expected. Being back here is always nice, though."

"It is." Luna said absentmindedly, "However much I love being with my father, I love being with all of the people in Hogwarts. They think me rather odd, but I still love being around them."

"I don't think you're odd. I think you're special." Myra said gently, but firmly all the same.

"What a wonderful thing to say!" Luna looked back at her again, her eyes shining, "You're rather special too, Myra."

Myra opened her mouth to reply, a smile on her face but at that moment the first years walked in and Myra fell silent so that the Sorting could take place. She clapped and cheered along with the other Ravenclaws as first years were sorted into her house, and soon platters of food appeared on each table and talk resumed.

Myra glanced around at the four tables before filling her own plate. Everyone seemed at ease now that they were back at Hogwarts. Lively chatter filled the hall between students and ghosts, mixed with the sounds of cutting, scraping and chewing. Myra listened to the conversation around her without really taking in what anyone was saying. What she knew was that lots of people were talking about Harry Potter. She could tell that people were muttering to each other, wondering who would really believe Harry, who would really believe that Voldemort had actually returned. Myra did, but that probably wouldn't count for much. He, along with almost the entire school, had no idea she existed.

Finally, everyone had finished with their desserts, and as the food disappeared, Dumbledore stood to give his speech. Myra, along with many others, was taken aback when Umbridge actually interrupted the Headmaster, but she relaxed for a moment before she noticed what the woman in the pink cardigan was saying. It didn't take her long to realize that the Ministry was trying to interfere at, and maybe take over Hogwarts. The realization hit her like a blow, and she struggled to continue listening to the woman's speech, almost everything in her wanting to dwell on that rather disturbing fact.

At long last, Umbridge sat back down and Dumbledore dismissed the students. The benches scraped back, and Myra quickly made her way to the Ravenclaw common room, not in much of a mood for anyone to see her and try to talk to her. When she had correctly answered the question the door asked her, she hurried in and made her way to the seventh year dormitory. It was odd, she realized, for her to be a seventh year, to realize that this was her last year at Hogwarts.

She shoved these thoughts away impatiently and sat down on her bed, opening her trunk to look at the things she had packed before drawing her wand out of her robes. It was 12.5" and made of Yew, with a Dragon Heartstring core. It was a good wand for hexes and jinxes, and longer than average. Myra could almost hear Ollivander saying those exact words when she had been eleven. The wand had worked very well for her, and Myra hoped that it would continue to do so.

Her eyes slid back to her open trunk and she picked up her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. She was good at Potions, but she was much better at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Muggle Music and Charms. She really had to work for her grades in Potions, Herbology, History of Magic and Arithmancy. She didn't even know why she was still taking Arithmancy. She was going to work harder than she had thought possible when it came time to study for her N.E., but she also needed a way to keep busy.

She could hear people beginning to enter the common room below, so she quickly got ready to go to sleep and put her trunk away. She was asleep before anyone else got up to the seventh year girl's dormitory.

* * *

When Myra woke the next day, she realized that it wouldn't be time for everyone to get up for another hour or so, but she also knew that she would probably never be able to get back to sleep. She slid out of bed and got into her robes, tucked her wand safely inside them, and got her bag with all of her school books together before slipping out of the dormitory, out of the common room, and into the halls.

As everyone else was still asleep, the halls were silent, giving Myra a small sense of peace as she walked through them at a leisurely pace. As she passed a room on the fifth floor, however, she stopped, remembering it quite clearly from the year before. It was the Muggle Music class, one that she had always enjoyed. Her mother, who was a Muggle, had always enjoyed teaching Myra how to sing and how to play a few instruments.

She hesitantly pushed the door to the classroom open and sighed with relief when she realized that no one was inside. She slowly made her way across the room filled with music stands and instruments, fondly fingering each that she passed. She stopped when she came to the piano, though. The piano at Hogwarts had always been perfectly tuned, and had a lovely, ringing sound to it. She didn't even realize what she was doing until she had sat down, running her fingers lightly over the keys.

Myra closed her eyes for a moment, visualizing the sheet music of the song she was going to play before opening her eyes and putting her hands into position. Her playing started out quietly, hesitantly, but before long her confidence had grown and she was playing with more audibility, singing along, almost forgetting that she was in a classroom at Hogwarts. For the moment she was at home again, and she was alone, playing the small piano in her home confidently, singing for all to hear.

When Myra's song came to an end, she let the last note echo in the room for a time before gently lifting her foot off of the pedal and letting the sound die away. As she glanced out of the window, she realized how much time had passed, and she exited the room at almost a run. Breakfast would be starting soon, and she wanted to get a decent meal before getting her schedule.

Myra got to the Great Hall just as most of the other Ravenclaws were arriving as well, a fact that gave her a considerable amount of relief. She sat down at the Ravenclaw table and filled her plate before digging her schedule out of her bag.

"Today isn't too bad," she said thoughtfully to herself.

Double Herbology was after breakfast, and then she had Transfiguration. Lunch came next, followed by Charms, a break, and History of Magic. History of Magic dampened her mood a small amount, because honestly, who wanted to be with Binns? She would cope, though. At least she would be able to sleep through that class, since Binns sure wouldn't notice. He'd be too busy lecturing.

She paid little attention to anyone during breakfast, as Luna was sitting on the other end of the table, but instead continued running through her schedule in her mind. When the time came to go to Herbology, she stood alone and swung her bag onto her shoulder, hoping to get to the greenhouses early. She wanted to ask Professor Sprout a few questions about what they had been doing the year before that she hadn't quite understood.

However, she had no such luck. When she arrived at the greenhouses there were already a group of people there. Professor Sprout was tending to a small, rather docile plant and had her back to the students. Myra blinked as she recognized that the students here were Gryffindors. She had completely forgotten that Ravenclaws and Gryffindors had classes together!

Myra said a quiet but warm "Good Morning, Professor Sprout!" to the Herbology Professor and sat down a little ways away from the Gryffindors, putting her bag down next to her. Not realizing that among the Gryffindors were George and Lee, as well as Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Myra nearly jumped out of her seat when she recognized George's voice as he spoke to his friends.

She still didn't raise her head, though, not wanting to intrude on their conversation, and gradually other Ravenclaws and Gryffindors entered the greenhouse. At long last, Professor Sprout turned back towards the students and told them to find a seat, as they would be beginning. Myra heard the chair next to her scrape back, but didn't look up to see who it was until she heard a quiet voice say, almost in her ear, "Hi, Myra."

Myra barely restrained the instinct to jump out of her seat, but as it was she jumped a little before she turned to face George.

"Hi," she said quietly, a small smile making a quick appearance.

Professor Sprout began at that point to lecture them all about their upcoming N.E., but as Myra knew how important they were, she tuned the Professor out. Quickly glancing around the room, she could see that others were having a difficult time paying attention as well. Angelina and Alicia were passing notes silently to each other, while Lee and George were whispering to one another.

At one point, though, George leaned over near Myra and said into her ear, his voice barely audible, "It's as if she thinks that we're not smart enough to know that these tests are important."

Myra managed to restrain her laughs, but she couldn't stop the grin that quickly made its way across her face.

She replied softly, "Well, I'd get used to it if I were you. All of our other teachers will probably be the same way."

George made a face and muttered, "Right."

Myra smiled again and began to listen to Professor Sprout lecture. The Professor had now gone on to what they would be covering that year in Herbology, and Myra found that she could actually pay attention to this portion of the lesson.

When class ended, Myra stayed for a few moments to ask Professor Sprout the questions she had been meaning to ask before class, but when she walked outside to go to Transfiguration, she was surprised to find Lee standing there.

"I just realized that Ravenclaws and Gryffindors have Transfiguration together, too, and we didn't want you to have to walk alone."

Myra looked at the ground, "You didn't have to do that." She said quietly, "I'm used to it, honestly."

"I know, but maybe this year will be different." Lee shrugged, and then added cheerfully, "Plus, I want to stay out of class for as long as possible!"

Myra smiled, "So you only waited for me so that you could get to Transfiguration later? Thanks a lot."

Her voice made it clear that she was teasing, and as Lee laughed the three began walking together up towards the castle.

"I really missed this place." Myra said softly, almost to herself, and glanced at Lee when he nodded.

"I know what you mean!" Lee said, "I like being home and all, but there's no place like Hogwarts!"

"Nope. No place in the world." Myra replied, "I find it hard to believe that this year is really my last year here. I'm going to miss it a lot more when I leave for good. What are you two planning to do once you leave Hogwarts?"

"Fred and George are planning to open a joke shop, but I don't know yet." Lee said cheerfully.

"A joke shop?" Myra laughed, "I _can_ imagine them opening a joke shop, no doubt about it. But Lee, you do realize that this year may be the only year you have left to decide, don't you?"

"Yeah." Lee smiled, and then looked over at the brown-haired girl, "What about you, Myra? What are you going to do after Hogwarts?"

Myra was silent for a few moments before replying slowly, "I can't decide between two jobs. I'd love to be a teacher here at Hogwarts, probably either Defense against the Dark Arts, Charms, or Transfiguration. The other job I'd like would be to be an Unspeakable."

Lee nodded, "I can imagine you as a teacher _or_ an Unspeakable. You'd do really well at either job, I'm sure."

Myra smiled. "Thanks, Lee."

At that point they had reached the Transfiguration room, and Myra chose a seat, alone, at a desk near the front of the room while Lee rejoined Angelina and Alicia, as well as Fred, who Myra hadn't even noticed was there. Before sitting down Myra quietly greeted the teacher, Professor McGonagall, and received a greeting in return.

Professor McGonagall started the lesson off just as Professor Sprout had, by lecturing them on the importance of N.E.. Myra did her best to actually pay attention to this particular lecture, but she was particularly glad when Transfiguration ended and Myra could walk out of the classroom towards the Great Hall.

"Thank goodness for lunchtime," she said softly as she sat down at the Ravenclaw table, No homework yet, but with Myra's luck, Binns would probably give her an essay to do. "I guess I'll have to stay awake after all."

"Stay awake during what?" Luna asked as she sat down next to Myra.

"History of Magic. I was planning to sleep through it, but since Binns will probably give us homework I'd better stay awake."

"Do you have any homework yet, though?" Luna asked, "I have to practice for Flitwick and do an essay for Sprout."

"No, I don't have any yet. Both of my teachers this morning have been too busy telling us how important out N.E. are." Myra smiled, "And all of my teachers tomorrow will probably give us the same lecture, so Wednesday will probably be when my homework starts piling up."

Luna shrugged, "I guess so, but you never know! Next year I'll probably be getting the same treatment because of my O., right?"

Myra smiled, "Most likely. That's how it was my fifth year. But for this year, you can just treat it like any other year, no pressure. I, on the other hand, will probably be studying for just about the entire year."

Luna nodded, "If you ever needed help studying, though, I would help you. With no O. or N.E. to study for, I'll be free a lot of the time."

Myra grinned at the blonde Ravenclaw, "Thanks, Luna, I'll keep that in mind next time I need someone to study with."

Luna then filled her plate and the two began to eat. As Myra finished, she stood and said a quiet farewell to Luna before beginning to walk out of the Great Hall. She took out her wand, twisting it in her fingers, and when someone tapped her on the shoulder she whipped around, her wand at the ready.

She relaxed when she saw Fred and said, eyes slightly wider than normal, "You _do_ realize that you nearly got yourself cursed, right?"

"I didn't know you'd react like that!" Fred laughed.

"I guess I'm just not used to people coming up behind me. Unless it's Luna, anyway, but I knew that she was still at our table." Myra grinned, "So have your teachers been lecturing you about N.E.?"

"I only had one class this morning, just before lunch, but Transfiguration was a pain. You were there, weren't you?" Fred asked.

"Oh, I guess I was. Sorry, I completely didn't notice you." Myra apologized, "What else do you have today?"

"First, it's fine, and second, I have Charms just after lunch."

"I have Charms too, but I actually have a class afterwards. I have History of Magic." She made a face for a moment at the mention of History of Magic, "So what about tomorrow? What are your classes?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts first, nothing until lunch, and after lunch I have Charms again. What about you?"

"We have Defense Against the Dark Arts together, but after that I go to Muggle Music, and after lunch I have Potions and Arithmancy."

"You got eight O.?" Fred asked, "George and I got six—put together."

Myra laughed, "Actually, I got nine. I dropped Astronomy, though. Eight classes were more than enough for me to deal with. So your three classes are Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration?"

Fred nodded, "Yep. I think that I'll have a lot of time to do Charms homework, then!"

Myra smiled, "I'm sure that you will." At that moment, she realized that it was time to go to Charms, and as she voiced the fact to Fred, he nodded.

"Want to walk there together?" He asked, and they fell into step beside one another as she nodded.

Myra's thoughts wandered back towards Defense Against the Dark Arts, and she said, "So, what do you think that Professor Umbridge will be like?"

"Judging from the way she looks? She'll probably be a downright hag." Fred said cheerfully. "What's your opinion?"

"I agree with you, honestly. She's from the Ministry, of course, and I can just tell from her speech that the Ministry is trying to take over Hogwarts."

Fred shrugged before saying logically, "Well, Fudge _is_ scared of Dumbledore, you know. It's only natural that Fudge would want to take control."

Myra glanced sharply at the redhead, "What? Fudge is scared of _Dumbledore_? Why would he?"

"He probably thinks that Dumbledore is after his job, which is absurd, of course, but Fudge has always been a bit paranoid."

Myra rolled her eyes, "Of all the people that Fudge is afraid of. You'd think that he'd be more frightened of the fact that Voldemort is back."

Fred looked over at her and said, "So you do believe Harry? You believe that he's back?"

Myra nodded, "Yeah, I do believe it."

"Why? Most people are calling Harry a nutter, you know." Fred questioned her.

Myra rubbed her arms uncomfortably and said, "I have my reasons. Plus, why would Harry lie? It just wouldn't make sense. The boy seems to get enough attention without this 'publicity stunt'."

Her eyes, ridiculously enough, filled with tears for a moment as she thought of how her father had joined Voldemort, but she couldn't tell anyone that. At that moment, even with a friend next to her, she had never felt more alone.

She blinked away her tears hurriedly, berating herself mentally for being so weak and ridiculous as to almost succumb to tears over something as simple as this, as Fred replied, not having noticed the emotional turmoil she was going through, "That's a good way to think of it. It's a pity that Fudge doesn't see things the way that you do. He might see more clearly that way."

Myra nodded, unable to speak at the moment, and they reached Professor Flitwick's classroom. They were the first two there, but Flitwick was in there, and he said a cheerful hello to the seventh years in his high, squeaky voice. Myra smiled and Fred grinned as they returned the greeting.

"I was thinking about starting class with a lecture about N.E., but I thought that you had probably suffered that already, so I just thought I'd say things about what we were learning this year." Flitwick said with a smile, his eyes twinkling with good humor.

Myra smiled, "I think that most of the class will be very happy to hear that. If I hear much more about how important my N.E. are today I think I'll die."

With that, a few more students began to arrive, and soon the classroom was filled. Fred left to go sit with his fellow Gryffindors, and Myra sat alone near a window, feeling the sunshine warm her skin as Flitwick began describing what they would be learning this year, and ended the class by telling them that he hoped they would learn valuable things that year. Myra jumped up, realizing that she had a break, and swept out of the Charms room and towards the Muggle Music classroom. She listened outside the door and heard only the sounds of a single person, so Myra hesitantly pushed the door open to see Professor Burbage.

"Hello, Professor." Myra said softly, "Did you have a good summer?"

"Why, Myra! I did, actually, but I rather missed Hogwarts. I really was meant for teaching."

"You do a wonderful job at teaching both Muggle Studies and Muggle Music," Myra smiled. "but I myself prefer Muggle Music."

"Well, you would, Myra. You're a wonderful piano player. Is that why you came?"

"Yes, actually. I have a break now and no homework to do during it. I hope that it's all right with you." Myra ducked her head.

"Now, Myra," Professor Burbage admonished, "you should know by now that you are welcome anytime, even when I'm in a class. You can even come in to play the piano for one of my other classes, or you can just come in when I'm here alone, or even when the room is empty."

Myra smiled affectionately at the Professor and said warmly, "Thank you, Professor Burbage."

"Not at all, Myra." The Professor smiled and exited the room, and Myra sat down at the piano. She dug some leaves of paper out of her bag and laid them out across the piano, looking at the title—_Cáislean Droma Mhor_, or the Castle of Dromore. As she began to play, she didn't notice when someone slipped in quietly. She was pretty much lost to all reality when she began to sing softly, and smiled in the midst of her singing and playing.

When she had finished the song, she stopped for a moment before playing another, this one more of a lullaby, one with no words. She stopped abruptly midway through, though, when she finally realized that someone was watching her. Without looking up, she said quietly, "You do realize that I wouldn't have minded you being here if you had just told me." But when she finally looked up, no one was there. She blinked and shook her head before picking up where she had left off in her piece.

* * *

**MissSparks—And there you have it! The first chapter! Go tell mistfeather if you like it. Go! I'm sure she'd love to hear what you think of it. I'll be posting the next chapter ASAP, so check back soon! This story will only be about 5 chapters, but it's really good! (on Microsoft Word, it totalled to 31 pages)**


	2. Chapter 2

Myra had been correct—Binns hadn't lectured them in the least about their upcoming N.E. the previous day, but had just gone straight into their lessons, giving them a long essay about goblin-made silver and its history among goblins and wizards alike, as well as the disputes that it raised among both races, with each other as well as separately. Myra had stayed up until nearly midnight and hadn't even gotten halfway finished with it, which just went to show that History of Magic was something she would have to have loads of luck for if she was going to obtain a N.E.W.T in that subject.

Tests were put from her mind, though, when she woke the next morning realizing that she had Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing that morning.

"Of all the ways to ruin my appetite," Myra muttered.

Of course, it wouldn't have been as bad if it wouldn't have been Umbridge teaching. She had heard some Ravenclaws talking the previous day about Umbridge, and although they didn't say what they'd be doing in that class, her teaching style sounded awful. Myra met Luna in the common room, and the two girls talked cheerfully as they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. While Myra had Defense Against the Dark Arts with Umbridge, Luna would be having Care of Magical Creatures with Grubbly-Plank. When Hagrid would be back, no one was sure, but Myra was glad she had dropped Care of Magical Creatures anyway. Dealing with those kinds of things had never been her particular area of expertise.

Myra was one of the last to get to Umbridge's classroom that day, and she saw, with some confusion, that no one had their wands out. Myra, of course, had hers in her hand, since she was used to this class being more of a practical course than a theoretical one.

When everyone was seated, however (Myra was today next to a Ravenclaw boy that she recognized but didn't remember the name of), Umbridge said in her fake sweet voice, "Class, put away your wands, please. Have all of you bought copies of _Defensive Magical Theory_?"

The class nodded, muttered confirmations, and all but ignored Umbridge when she told them to always say "Yes, Professor Umbridge" or "No, Professor Umbridge". Perhaps Umbridge realized that it would be no use to continue to badger them about it, so she let it go and said, still in her fake sweet voice, "Now, if you would all open your books to Chapter One and begin reading. There will be no need to talk."

Sighing resignedly, Myra settled down to read the dull book Umbridge had chosen. About halfway through the lesson, when Myra had been staring at the same part of the page for five minutes, she heard a loud _SNAP!_ She, along with about half of the class, jumped straight into the air, though still seated, and turned to see what was going on. What they all saw made almost everyone break out laughing.

Lee Jordan, along with the troublemaking twins themselves, was playing an engaging game of Exploding Snap, and about half of the cards had just exploded at the same moment, creating a rather magnified sound. Myra could feel laughs bubbling up inside her, but before any of them could escape Umbridge swept towards the back of the classroom, towards the trio.

"What is the meaning of this? I thought we were all reading." Her voice was like poisoned honey, but Fred simply smiled.

"Well, you see, Professor Umbridge, the three of us had already finished the chapter we were assigned to read, and since George had a pack of Exploding Snap cards in his bag, we thought—"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Do _not_ think that you will get off so lightly if you ever decide to play that foolish game again in my class," Umbridge said coldly, before sweeping up to her desk once more, unknowingly leaving a class full of students struggling not to laugh in her wake.

As they all left Defense Against the Dark Arts not too much later, Myra hurried to catch up with the trio, calling out, "Hey, guys, hold up a minute!"

As they turned, Myra said, her face and voice completely serious, "Do you guys know what you should do the next time you feel like playing Exploding Snap, of all things, in the middle of class?"

Fred and George sighed, and the latter said, "I suppose you're going to tell us to restrain the urge?"

Myra shrugged, "Not exactly. I was _going_ to tell you—" her eyes lit up with amusement, "—that the next time you want to play that during Umbridge's class, you should just remember to ask me to play with you. I'm not bad at Exploding Snap."

The three grinned and the twins said together, "I think that we might be able to do that!"

Myra smiled and said a cheerful good-bye before walking off in the other direction towards Muggle Music, thinking that being at Hogwarts had never been this much fun.

Of course, as the weeks passed Myra no longer thought that school was necessarily 'fun', but there were many definite highlights. For example, the occasional games of Exploding Snap played in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which often got competitive, as all four of the people playing always got very into the game, lost both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw many points. Another highlight was becoming closer friends with Fred, George and Lee as well as Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell, although the fact remained that Myra still spent most of her time with Luna.

Of course, school wasn't without its downs. Professor Umbridge being made 'High Inquisitor' was one in particular. Myra had had an angry conversation with Luna about it in the Ravenclaw common room before going to breakfast the day she found out.

"How can they make that hag a _High Inquisitor_?" Myra had asked in blunt disbelief.

Luna had shrugged before saying in her normal, dreamy voice, "Perhaps Dumbledore and the others had no say in the matter. Fudge may have forced them to accept it, or at least to act like they accept it."

Myra nodded slowly. It did make sense, anyway. When Fred told her later, however, about a meeting that would take place in the Hog's Head the first Hogsmeade weekend to discuss an organization to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts, Myra's mood instantly brightened. She instantly agreed to come to the meeting, and almost couldn't wait for the next Hogsmeade weekend to arrive.

* * *

Myra hesitantly stepped into the Hog's Head and almost halted, so great was her surprise. She hadn't thought that so many people would turn up. She quickly took a seat next to Luna, flashing a quick smile at Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie when she glanced over at the group of Gryffindors.

Soon the meeting started, and although Myra stayed quiet, her mind was racing. She, of course, knew all about Harry's achievements: Everyone did. It was different, though, hearing his friends say everything that he had done, all in succession. She felt a surge of guilt when Harry's ordeal at the graveyard the year previously was mentioned, although in a corner of her mind she knew that she didn't have a reason to feel guilty. What her father chose wasn't her fault—and her father hadn't even been a Death Eater yet at that point—but she did feel that it was, in some way.

She suddenly snapped back to attention, but she had missed some of the meeting, and she began to listen again just in time to hear Susan Bones ask him if he could produce a corporeal Patronus, and heard him reply that he could. She had never learned to produce a Patronus, and hoped that they might learn that in the organization, although she didn't voice her hopes.

Myra was among the first to add her name to the piece of parchment saying that she was a member of the group, and without saying a single good-bye she swiftly walked out of the Hog's Head and into the snow outside. The freezing snow melted quickly on her warm face and hands, as she wore no hood or gloves, and Myra quickly left the cold behind as she hurried to Honeydukes and entered the warm candy shop.

She browsed through stacks of Cauldron Cakes, rows of Sugar Quills, and bins of Fizzing Whizzbees before selecting a bar of Honeydukes's best chocolate and paying for it. She stayed a moment longer, looking around and loving how warm it was inside, how good it smelled. Eventually, though, she tore herself away and back into the cold.

She mentally reviewed where she needed to go before she left that day: Dominic Maestro's to browse through the piano music, Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, and Tomes and Scrolls if she had time.

She did get to go to Dominic Maestro's and Scrivenshaft's, but although she had time to go to Tomes and Scrolls, the clean snow and trees were too much to ignore, and after looking around to make sure that no one was around, she quickly morphed into a Tundra Wolf and took off into the trees.

She did not know how long she had run, but by the time she had trotted back to where she had morphed into a wolf in the first place, many of the students were heading back towards the castle. She could see Fred and George walking alone, and suddenly a small idea formed in her mind. If she had been human, she would have been laughing at the very thought of what she was about to do.

Myra trotted forward, but stayed behind them and out of sight until she was close enough to run up without their noticing in time. When this happened, she leaped forward and knocked the two flat in the snow. When they turned over, she planted a front paw on each of their chests and let out a small growl. The looks on their faces was too much, however, and Myra leaped off, laugh-coughing and grinning in her wolfish way. She quickly morphed back into a human and collapsed onto the ground, actually having tears in her eyes, as she was laughing so hard. "The looks…on your faces…were absolutely…priceless!" She choked out between gales of laughter, and she finally gained control over her mirth as she picked herself up off of the ground. "Sorry about that. I couldn't resist."

The twins were still staring at her in shock, and Fred was the first to find his voice, "You're an Animagus?"

Myra grinned, "Yep! Unregistered, but yeah! I finally worked it out my fifth year, and ever since I've been able to change into a Tundra Wolf. It's been fantastic! Let me tell you, there's nothing in the world like being able to run through the forest, letting nothing stop you. It's especially amazing as a wolf, since your sight, smell and hearing are so enhanced as a wolf, and you can almost smell the fresh snow on the ground."

George blinked, and finally grinned. "Why am I not surprised that you, of all people, worked out how to become an Animagus with no help?"

Myra shrugged, smiling innocently. "Maybe because I was determined?"

The twins grinned. "Maybe."

"Hey, do me a favor and remind me the day of the first meeting so that I don't forget to go, all right?" She didn't say which meeting, since the meaning was rather obvious, and as the twins nodded in unison, Myra nodded. "Thanks." She then turned around and walked straight into the trees once more, heading towards the castle.

* * *

Harry and Ron weren't the only people that were outraged when the Decree came out two days later that all groups, organizations, etc., were disbanded. Myra was dumbfounded, and she said harshly to Luna, "How could she know? How in the world could she _possibly_ know?"

Luna shrugged and said in her usual dreamy fashion, "I don't know, but either way, we'll probably still be having our meetings. I can't imagine even this stopping us when we've come so far as to actually organize the whole thing."

Myra nodded, "Good point. I'll ask Fred today in Transfiguration, and you could ask Ginny."

Luna nodded, and Myra was satisfied for a small amount of time when Fred told her that the meetings were, in fact, still on, but she was soon angry all over again at the High Inquisitor. Only, this time, she talked to Professor Burbage about the unfairness of it.

"Muggle Music is a _class_! How can we not be able to play music in a music class?" Myra exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Myra, but in Muggle Music, now we'll be learning about instruments and music, but no music or singing will be practiced. You can come in during lunch, and before anyone is up, even in the middle of the night if you're not caught, but you can't come and play in between morning classes, during morning classes, and so on." Professor Burbage looked just as angry and miserable as Myra herself was.

The Ravenclaw sadly ran her fingers over the piano before she asked softly, "Why is she doing this?"

Professor Burbage could only shrug her shoulders, "Who knows? But mark my words, Myra; banning music during study hours is just the beginning. She hasn't even gotten halfway to her worst yet. There's so much more to come, I can just feel it."

Myra had nodded slowly before saying, "Well, I should probably get to my common room now. I have homework to do that I really should finish."

Professor Burbage nodded and let the Ravenclaw depart without a word.

* * *

Myra was walking towards dinner when she heard someone call out to her, "Hey, Myra!"

She swung around, blinking once in surprise, and smiled in welcome as she saw Fred walking quickly to catch up with her, "Hey, Fred. What's up?"

He glanced around and, lowering his voice, said, "Tonight's our first Defense meeting. It's at eight o'clock, seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls."

Myra immediately smiled, "Excellent. I'll definitely be there."

Fred nodded, "See you there, then." He then walked past her and into the Great Hall, and Myra followed him after a moment, sitting in her normal seat next to Luna.

"Have you heard about the meeting tonight?" Luna asked, turning her large eyes to meet Myra's.

Myra nodded, grinning, "Fred Weasley told me just now. Actually, I was just about to ask you the same question."

"Great minds clearly think alike." Luna said serenely, putting some steak-and-kidney pie on her plate.

Myra smiled at her friend, "Clearly."

At eight o'clock, Luna and Myra walked into the Room of Requirement and looked around, surprised that they had managed to find a place that was so well-equipped. Myra dropped down onto a cushion next to the other Ravenclaws, and she listened with half an ear as Harry and Hermione talked, standing up along with everyone else when they began to practice Disarming Charms. Myra was paired with Hannah Abbot, who actually did well, at least better than a lot of other people in the room. Myra Disarmed Hannah on her first try, but then grinned as Hannah Disarmed her right back.

"Awesome, Hannah!" Myra smiled at the younger Hufflepuff, who smiled back hesitantly and handed Myra back her wand. When Harry stopped them, Myra lowered her wand, having been just about to Disarm Hannah again, and listened, her face impassive, until he told them to continue practicing.

When they stopped for the night, Myra was shocked at how the time had flown. For the first year in her life, she was having a wonderful time. She made a mental note to come the next Wednesday, and as she walked out the door she found Fred next to her. "What did you think?" He asked.

"It was wonderful." She said happily. "For the first year for as long as I can remember, I'm actually having fun." She then walked off towards the Ravenclaw tower, bidding Fred a good night over her shoulder.

* * *

**MissSparks- Second chapter's up, my friends. Just like in the last chapter, I'm going to remind you to direct all comments and praise to my dear friend mistfeather. She deserves all the credit. Great job, M! However, if you spot any mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them ASAP. **


	3. Chapter 3

Myra continued to feel like nothing could ruin her year, mastering the Impediment Jinx and the Stunning Spell as well as the Reductor Curse quickly, and becoming even closer friends with people in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff alike.

When the day of the first Quidditch match arrived, Myra caught up to Fred and George before they entered the Great Hall and said, "I'm coming to this match. It'll be the first one I've been to, but I'll come."

"What made you decide to come?" Fred asked.

Myra smiled. "I think that it's very important to support my friends."

They smiled. "Thanks, Myra."

Myra nodded. "No problem. Who knows? I may decide that I like watching Quidditch and that I want to watch it more. Well, I'm off to go find Luna. Good luck!"

She didn't find it hard to find her fourth year friend. Her hat kind of gave her away. Myra walked over to her and said laughingly, "That's a wonderful hat you have there, Luna! However did you manage to make it?"

"It wasn't that difficult." Luna smiled, and they chattered for the rest of breakfast before heading down with all of the other Ravenclaws towards the pitch.

When the game began, Myra smiled at Lee's commentary, grinned when Montague got hit in the head by a Bludger that George hit, but her smile dropped away as Bletchley saved the goal Angelina had tried to make. She groaned when Ron let the goal in, and then three more before she had something to cheer about when Angelina scored. At that moment Luna's hat roared, and Myra almost flinched away from the deafening sound, but barely kept her place. She finally cheered once more when it became clear that Harry had caught the Snitch, but her mouth dropped open as he got hit in the back with a Bludger.

She was in the midst of clapping for the Gryffindor team when she realized what was happening below. Angelina, Katie and Alicia were struggling to hold back Fred, and Harry was holding back George. However, before her horrified gaze, Harry let go of George and the two sprinted at Malfoy, punching every inch of him they could reach. She saw Madam Hooch blast the two of them back with the same Impediment Jinx they had been working on in the D.A, and watched the two walk off towards McGonagall's office.

Myra didn't see either of the twins again until the next day, when she was taking a walk outside to see the two of them bewitching snowballs to fly up and rap against the window of the Gryffindor tower.

They didn't see her until she spoke, "Now, if you can do things like this so easily, and not to mention those Skiving Snackboxes, I'm surprised that the two of you only got three O. apiece."

The two grinned, and Fred said, "We just weren't motivated to do well in our O. at all."

Myra nodded, "I can see that. It's sort of obvious." Then her voice turned serious, "I heard that the two of you got banned from Quidditch."

The smiles died on their faces, their expressions turning bitter, "Yeah." They muttered together.

"I think that it's really unfair, banning Fred when he did nothing. And even banning any of you in the first place! Sure, you shouldn't have attacked Malfoy, but if I know anything about him, I know that he probably deserved it." Myra said softly, and then went on with a small smile on her face, "You did really well in your game, though. The two of you are about a million times better than I'll ever be."

She achieved her purpose: Her words got a laugh out of the pair of them. "So, are you staying here for the holidays?" George asked, his voice growing somewhat lighter.

Myra shook her head, "No, I'm going home. I just couldn't let my father be at home alone, especially not for Christmas. What about you two?"

"We're going home as well." Fred replied, "Although even if we didn't, our parents would be far from alone. We have a bunch of brothers, as well as Ginny, to keep our parents company. So you're an only child, I take it?"

Myra nodded, "Yeah. Sometimes it gets a bit quiet, since neither of us talks much at home, or at all really, but at least we'd still have each other."

"Can you imagine what it'd be like if our house was actually quiet?" George asked Fred, who grinned.

"It would be then that we would realize—" Fred began.

"That something _must_ be—" George continued.

"Horribly wrong!" The twins finished their sentence in unison.

Myra grinned as she tried to keep up with who was saying what, "You two do know that that gets confusing, right?"

"Of course!" Fred laughed.

"Why do you think that we do it?" George replied only an instant after his twin.

Myra shook her head, smiling, "You are evil, evil twins, and you know that, don't you?" It was then that she walked back to the castle to finish some homework, leaving the two Gryffindors grinning behind her.

* * *

When Myra got off of the Hogwarts Express and onto the Platform, she looked around hopefully, even though she knew that her father wouldn't be there. Even when it was Christmastime, he wouldn't bother to come and get her. She Apparated from the Platform and appeared right in front of her front door, hesitating for only a moment before walking in.

"Father, I'm home!" She called into the silent house.

When she was sure that she wouldn't receive an answer, and that her father must be either gone or ignoring her, she walked slowly towards her room, glancing around at the familiar hallway as she walked down it. When she arrived at her room she looked fondly at the sign on the door that said in her best handwriting, "Myra's Room". She pushed open the door and looked around before feeling like something was behind her, and looking over her shoulder to see her father right behind her.

She gave an involuntary yelp as she jumped into her room before looking reproachfully into her father's eyes, violet staring down green, "Must you give me a heart attack?" She said breathlessly, a hand pressed to her heart as if to reassure herself that it was still beating.

"Sorry." He muttered, although he didn't sound sorry in the slightest. Rolling his eyes, he went on, "Why are you home?"

Myra blinked at his brusque tone, "I don't think that anyone should be alone for Christmas, so I came home."

"Well, you shouldn't have." He growled.

Myra rolled her eyes, "Be as that may, I'm not leaving, not when I've already arrived, so it looks like you'll have some company for Christmas."

Her father sighed, "Oh, fine." He said bad-naturedly, and as he turned his back on her and began to walk away he called over his shoulder, "Just don't get in my way."

Myra rolled her eyes and shut the door, muttering under her breath, "Wouldn't dream of it." She began to wonder why she had ever thought he might want company for Christmas. It was an insane thing to think. Well, she would just have to readjust to solitude and enjoy the quiet while she could.

On Christmas Day, Myra wasn't surprised when her father had gotten her nothing. She herself just put her wrapped gift outside of his bedroom door, her card on top. She _was_ surprised, however, to find an owl tapping on her window later that day. When she took the parcel and card from the owl and it had gone on its way, she opened the card to see that it was from Angelina, Katie, and Alicia.

_Myra,_

_We hope that you're having a good Christmas, and we cannot wait to see you again after the holidays! Enjoy the remainder of your break, and we'll see you again when you get back!_  
_Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell_

Myra smiled as she read the card and set it aside to open the parcel. When the wrappings fell away she found a miniature piano, much like the one in the Muggle Music classroom, and when she took it in her hand another small piece of paper fluttered to the floor. Retrieving it, Myra saw that it was another note from Angelina.

_The three of us picked out and bought this from Dominic Maestro's back at our last Hogsmeade trip. When you tap it with your wand, it will begin to play music. Merry Christmas!_

Myra immediately took out her wand and tapped the miniature instrument, and sure enough music began to softly play. How the Gryffindor Chasers had found out that she played the piano, when she hadn't told any of them, she had no idea. Either way, she loved the gift and now wished that she had gotten them something in return.

It wasn't long before an owl from Luna arrived, with a pair of Gurdyroot earrings and the December edition of _The Quibbler_. Myra leafed through the issue, smiling, and for a minute forgot about where she was.

* * *

When Myra spotted Fred walking towards the castle a day after she had gotten back from home, and hurried to catch up to him. "Fred! Hey—Fred!" She called, catching up with him an instant later. "How's your dad? Is he all right?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, he's all right now…how did you know that my dad was hurt?" Fred asked in a confused voice.

Myra hesitated, "My father knew, and he told me."

"How'd your father know?"

Myra shrugged, "He's…associated to some people that knew what had happened."

He seemed to be satisfied with that answer, and they walked to the edge of the courtyard in silence, but as she was about to open her mouth to say that she'd see him in class he said, "Myra? I was wondering...the next Hogsmeade weekend is on Valentine's Day, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me."

"Like on a date?" Myra asked, her voice curious (As she reflected on this moment later she realized that her head had tilted to the side a small amount). She had never been asked on a date before.

Fred nodded, "Yeah, a date." When Myra hesitated, thinking, he went on, his words rushed, "If you don't want to, that's fine, but—"

Myra held up a hand to stop him, a wide smile splitting her features, "I'd love to! I was only…I've never been asked out on a date before, I was making sure you meant it."

Fred blinked, almost as if he couldn't believe that she was accepting. "Oh…all right then!" He smiled.

"I'll wait for you in the entrance hall!" Myra said, a little disbelieving herself. "I'll see you later, Fred!"

Myra was feeling as if almost nothing could ruin her day. When she sat down next to Luna for dinner that night, she said absentmindedly, glancing up from _The Quibbler _to look at her friend, "Myra, what happened today to make you so cheerful? You're giving off a happy glow. It's rather blinding, to be truthful."

Myra laughed, "A 'happy glow', huh? Well, I got asked out for the first time in my life today."

Luna looked at her, "That's wonderful, Myra! Who?"

"Fred Weasley." Myra grinned.

"Really? It's about time. He's liked you for ages." Luna said in the closest thing she had ever come to a matter-of-fact voice.

Myra raised an eyebrow, "He has?"

"Of course he has. You're one of the few people that haven't noticed." Luna began flipping through _The Quibbler_ again. "I was wondering when he was finally going to ask you out."

Myra smiled, "Well, wonder no longer, I guess."

* * *

Myra wasn't feeling quite as carefree when Valentine's Day arrived: Actually she was more nervous than she had been in her entire life. She stood in the entrance hall, watching as other couples met up and walked down to Hogsmeade. She jumped when Fred turned up next to her and said, "Hey, Myra."

"Oh, hi!" Myra smiled up at him, "So, should we get going, then?"

Fred nodded and the two fell into step beside one another as they walked down towards the village. They talked about various things, and browsed the shops together. When they got to Zonko's Fred muttered into her ear, "When George and I get our joke shop up and running, we were thinking of buying Zonko's as a Hogsmeade branch of our shop."

"That would be a good idea." Myra mused as they walked out into the cold air. Eventually she suggested that they stop in the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, and he gladly agreed.

When their butterbeers had arrived and they were sitting comfortably in the Three Broomsticks, Myra said, "This has been an amazing day so far, Fred. Thank you."

"I really didn't think that you'd say yes, to be honest. I'm really glad you did, but it's why I didn't ask you earlier. I thought you might reject me and not want to be my friend anymore." Fred replied.

Myra shrugged, "It makes sense. I guess I'm just not really the kind of person that shows her feelings freely. Well, unless I'm talking to Luna. I've known her for a while, and she knows what I'm feeling without me telling her most of the time anyway, so I don't even _have_ to, with her. But even if, for some strange reason, I _didn't_ want to go out with you, there's no way I would stop being your friend." She smiled over at him.

Fred opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked by, and Malfoy sneered, "Kingston and Weasley? Even _you_ can do better than that, Kingston. You really should think about the kind of company you keep."

When Myra saw the anger forming on Fred face she said softly, her face carefully kept free of emotion, "Don't bother, Fred. It's what he wants, and giving him the satisfaction will only make it worse."

Fred nodded, glaring after Malfoy, "I guess." He muttered, "But it just proves it, right? All of the Death Eater's children are scum."

Myra recoiled as if he had slapped her. As it was, she couldn't have been more surprised and hurt if he _had_ hit her.

Barely containing her pain, she said in a quiet voice, "You don't know that. I'm sorry; I think I should leave now."

With that she stood and walked out, not looking back, even when she heard Fred call her name. When Fred came out of the Three Broomsticks behind her only a few seconds later, though, all he saw was the tracks of a wolf leading into the trees.

* * *

As Fred was walking back to Hogwarts an hour or so later, he was still wondering what in the world he could have said to make Myra leave. He wasn't paying attention, so was taken completely by surprise when a voice called out behind him, "_Petrificus totalus_!" As Fred fell to the ground, paralyzed, someone turned him over and Fred found himself looking up at Malfoy. He heard a small rustling in the leaves behind them, but took no notice.

"One of the twins. I was hoping for your younger brother, but this will work out just fine for me." He sneered. "Where's your girlfriend? Did she finally decide to ditch you? Good choice on her part."

He raised his wand once more, but at that moment a dark shape flew out of the trees behind Fred and lunged at Malfoy. It took Fred a second to realize that a wolf was sinking its teeth into Malfoy's robes, clawing his arm once before releasing him. Malfoy stumbled away, eyes wide and disbelieving, and as soon as the Slytherin was gone Myra shifted back into her human form.

The Ravenclaw quickly walked over to Fred and knelt beside him, muttering a countercurse under her breath, and Fred found he could move again. However, as soon as he tried to sit up, Myra placed a gentle yet firm hand on his chest and pushed him back down. "Don't move." She commanded softly. She began to check him over, making sure she wasn't hurt. Only once she began to examine his face did she realize just how close she had gotten to him. Before she realized what she was doing, her mouth had brushed his softly.

Almost immediately she backed away, face beginning to flame. "Sorry." She muttered, "Um, you're fine. No injuries or anything, at least."

Fred sat up then, his eyes concerned, "Myra…why'd you leave so suddenly an hour ago?"

Myra averted her gaze, her hair falling forward to shield her face from view, "Because…" was she really about to admit this? "My father is a Death Eater. Hate me if you will, but it wasn't my decision."

She felt a jolt of surprise when Fred moved so that he was sitting next to her, gently brushing her hair away from her face, "I would never hate you, Myra." He said quietly.

Myra had been expecting him to leave, calling her all sorts of names, as anyone else would have done, and his kindness all but tore her to pieces. For the first time in years, she burst into tears. Burying her face in her hands, she sobbed without even caring that Fred was there. Once she had begun, she wasn't about to let herself be stopped.

She almost jumped out of her skin when she felt Fred moving again, but relaxed when he put his arms around her, leaning against him as she tears ran down her face.

Eventually she stopped, and she wiped her eyes with her robes. "Sorry." She muttered, her voice a little hoarse, "I'm not usually like this. I really almost never cry."

"Don't apologize. Everyone has good reason to cry every once in a while." Fred hadn't released her yet.

"Um, we should probably get back to the castle." Myra said suddenly, looking up at Hogwarts, "They'll be wondering where we are sooner or later."

"I guess so." Fred replied slowly, only releasing Myra when she shifted so that she could stand. He took the hand she extended to help him up, but he didn't release her hand until they parted to go to dinner.

* * *

**MissSparks—Voila! Chapter 3! Blah, blah, blah; the usual crap. Oh, and here's a note from mistfeather! She sent it in a review.**

**o0o**

**mistfeather alert! Okay, first off, I would like to thank everyone who reads  
this story (and actually liked it!) It means a lot to me, even though on this  
story I had decided not to post it (too lazy, didn't think it was that good,  
pick your favorite reason, it was both and a few more).**

Second of all (probably the most important) THANKS MISSSPARKS! It's thanks to  
her that this is even here, and plus, she listened to me ranting about it  
endlessly at school and through email. So for that, I thank you and the  
patience that actually seems to show up when you're with me.

Third of all...I have read part of MissSparks' new story...and it is AMAZING!  
Everyone who read my story and is reading this RIGHT NOW, please do us all a  
favor and go read her story! Its awesome and I love listening to MissSparks  
tell me what might happen next!

Oh, and I just realized that in a few of the chapters, instead of O. and  
N.E., it says O. or N. I dunno if I did that or if it just happened  
somehow, but I thought I might say that.  



	4. Chapter 4

Myra had, over the next few weeks, done what she thought was impossible: She had gotten even happier. She was utterly horrified, though, when Umbridge tried to throw Professor Trelawney out of Hogwarts. She hadn't liked Divination much, but she had nothing against the Divination professor herself.

She had, though, had to muffle her laughter when Dumbledore brought Firenze to be the new Divination Professor. The look on Umbridge's face was just amazing.

And then, there was the D.A. She loved being a part of a rebel organization right under Umbridge's nose. Of course, as April came, N.E. grew closer and closer, and while she was not in classes, D.A meetings, or eating, Myra was doing her load of homework and studying feverishly for her exams. She wasn't the only one. She was one of many who were staying in the common room until well after midnight studying for their upcoming tests.

Finally, they had begun to work on Patronuses in the D.A. She had mastered it, at least in a brightly lit classroom, and she was smiling impishly as her wolf-shaped Patronus gamboled over to Fred and nearly knocked him over, effectively ruining his concentration. Her smile quickly turned innocent as he looked over at her in half-accusation, half-amusement, and the wolf trotted back over to Myra, panting.

Her Patronus, however, vanished in a wisp of silver mist as Dobby ran straight up to Harry and began tugging urgently on the wizard's robes. When he finally got out that Umbridge was coming, Myra was one of the first to spring into action.

Grabbing Luna and Hannah by the arm, she ran over to the door and said urgently, "Run! Head to the Owlery! Stay together, and _don't_ get caught! I'm going to head to the library and make sure that no one going that way is caught, and I'll see the two of you later!"

She made sure that the two younger girls obeyed her, and then she turned and ran in a different direction. When she turned a corner, she saw Goyle running after Fred, but the redhead didn't notice. Goyle had raised his wand and opened his mouth, but Myra whipped her wand out and slashed it through the air. He crumpled to the ground instantly.

Fred stopped and turned around to look at her, "Myra? What did you do to him?"

Myra caught up to him an instant later and grabbed his hand with her free one without breaking stride, forcing him to begin running again, "Don't stop running, you idiot! I only knocked him out; He'll be fine. Come one, the library's right here."

The slowed to a walk just before entering a library, but Myra didn't stop walking until she found a deserted shelf and walked behind it. Pretending to look for books, she asked in a quiet voice, "Do you think that anyone got caught?"

"With any luck, no. I hope not, at least." Fred came up behind her, also looking at the books.

Unable to concentrate on any of the titles with worry for the other members of the D.A filling her mind, she turned quickly to the left and walked over to a window, staring out into the night sky, "How could she have possibly found out about this?" She whispered to herself, unaware of the fact that Fred had followed her over to the window, "I can't believe it. We were _so careful_."

"Someone in the D.A must have told Umbridge, then." Fred said just as quietly as she had spoken, "No one else could have told her."

Myra turned around so that they were face to face, "But who in the D.A would actually betray _everyone_ to tell Umbridge?"

Fred shook his head, "I don't know."

Myra sighed and looked around, "Hey, I think that the coast is clear. I think that we should get back to our common rooms before we get I trouble for being out and about after hours."

Fred nodded, "Yeah, I guess so. See you tomorrow, Myra."

Myra smiled at him and said her own good-bye, returning to her common room in record time, breathing a sigh of relief as she saw Luna waiting up for her. "You didn't get caught?" Myra asked, relief filling her voice.

Luna shook her head, "No, Hannah got away too. We hid in the Owlery until it was safe to come back here, but I wanted to make sure you didn't get caught either. Who do you think told Umbridge that we had a secret Defense group?"

Myra shrugged, "Who knows? I expect we'll find out soon enough, though. Just wait, by tomorrow at lunch, everyone in the school will know who exposed us."

Myra's prediction came true, almost to the dot. By midmorning, almost everyone knew what Marietta had done. Myra, for one, couldn't believe that it had been a Ravenclaw. But after that morning, she wasn't about to dwell on Marietta. She was stuck on the fact that Dumbledore was gone and Umbridge was the new Headmistress.

She, too, had heard about how the Head's office refused to let Umbridge in, and she had laughed so hard her sides hurt, yet her mood was still stormy. When she ran into a few Slytherins, they docked points from Ravenclaw because she shot them a glare. Rolling her eyes behind their backs got her another five points docked.

"This is ridiculous!" She fumed as she sat next to Luna for lunch, "I just got docked twenty points pretty much for looking at two members of the 'Inquisitorial Squad'."

"Yes, I haven't had any docked yet, but it's only a matter of time, don't you think?" Luna said dreamily.

The two chatted for a few moments more before beginning to eat, but they had only gotten halfway through their meal when a huge _BOOM!_ echoed through the Great Hall. Everything went silent at once, and Myra looked around in confusion before, along with half of the other students, climbing out of their seats to see what was going on. When she found the source of the noise, her mouth dropped open and she let out a startled yet utterly delighted laugh.

Dragons made of sparks were flying up and down the corridors along with loads of Catherine wheels, rockets, sparklers, and who knew what else! Laughing and having a very shrewd idea about who could have been behind this, Myra simply watched as Umbridge came out of her office and tried to get rid of the pandemonium, but only succeeding in making the 'problem' worse.

The best part, however, came when Myra, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, and the twins were all in Charms. Some of the sparklers got in, and Flitwick smiled when he saw them.

"Oh dear." He said happily, a beam on his face, "It seems that we have some sparklers that have found their way into our room. Miss Johnson, would you kindly inform the Headmistress that we have some escaped sparklers in our room?"

When Umbridge walked into the classroom and began to desperately get rid of the sparklers, Myra laughed so hard that she cried, having to lean against Fred in order to not fall to the floor. As it was, he was convulsing with laughter himself, so he wasn't much of a support at all.

One of the dragons found its way into the Ravenclaw common room that night, but instead of calling a teacher the students decided to let it roam, as it was doing no harm to anyone, but was rather providing entertainment. Finally Myra decided to go up to bed, hearing the BANGs and _whoosh_es that were strangely comforting, right before the Ravenclaw dropped off to sleep.

* * *

Myra was absolutely thrilled when the Easter holidays began. She had more time than ever now to catch up on homework, study for N.E., but most importantly, to have free time. It was only six meager weeks until her exams, and she was wondering how the time could possibly have gone so fast.

One Sunday evening, though, she was taking a walk around the grounds when Fred turned up beside her, the first time she had seen him since the holidays began.

"Hi!" She said, "Haven't seen you for a bit. It's my fault, though—I've been studying like mad for the exams. It hasn't been much of a vacation, but at least I have some studying done."

"This is an advantage that comes from only having gotten three O.." Fred smiled. "You have loads less to study."

"I guess…what's that?" She noticed a package tucked under his arm.

"Oh, Mum sent Easter eggs for everyone; Ginny just gave me mine. What about your mum?" He asked, "Does she ever do anything like this? You said that it's just you and your dad, right? Did she just leave?"

"She used to." Myra said quietly, "She wasn't half as horrid as my father, she was wonderful. She was a Muggle, she taught me how to play the piano…and she died three years ago in a car crash."

She looked over to see Fred opening his mouth, and she rushed on, "Don't apologize. It's not your fault that she died and left me with my dad. It was no one's fault, really. It was hard the first year, and I still think about her a lot, but I get by. Anyway, how's your holiday been?"

They talked about subjects of that nature until they agreed that it was getting too late for them to be out much longer without getting into trouble, and Myra resignedly went back to the common room to study for Arithmancy.

Of course, when classes started up once more and exams drew nearer, all of the seventh years grew more and more tense. On Monday, when she was in the middle of a break, walking along the corridors aimlessly (having grown rather tired of studying), and she turned a corner and realized that she was staring at a giant swamp. She looked up to see Fred and George, who hadn't noticed her presence, along with Umbridge and Filch, who hadn't noticed her either. A crowd was beginning to form around them, and although it took a bit of a struggle, Myra stayed at the front of the group. Just before Umbridge spoke again, while Filch was gone, Fred noticed Myra and gave her a quick smile.

"So…you think it amusing to turn a school corridor into a swamp, do you?" Umbridge asked.

"Pretty amusing, yeah." said Fred, looking back up at her without the slightest sign of fear.

"I've got the form, Headmistress," Filch said, "I've got the form and I've got the whips waiting…Oh, let me do it now…"

"Very good, Argus." Umbridge replied, "You two," she said to Fred and George, "are about to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school."

"You know what?" said Fred, "I don't think we are." Turning to George, he said, "George, I think we've outgrown full-time education."

"Yeah, I've been having that feeling myself." George replied.

"Time to test our talents in the real world, d'you reckon?" asked Fred.

"Definitely." said George.

As they Summoned their brooms and flew into the air, Myra smiled. They were really going to leave. As they flew out the front doors, Myra watched silently, thinking that they had gone out as planned, defying Umbridge in any way possible.

* * *

Myra had her cheek pressed against the window of the Hogwarts Express, drinking in the sight of Hogwarts before it disappeared, possibly for the last time, behind them. She was in a compartment alone, as it had always been, with one exception. Unnoticed, a single tear slid down her cheek as she realized that she would have no more years like this one. No longer would she have as good a time as she had this past year.

She spent the ride back to King's Cross Station in silence, running her fingers aimlessly through her long, straight, dark brown hair as she thought about everything and nothing. When the train arrived at the station, she stood slowly, having changed back into her favorite Muggle outfit. She always wore something like it when she was home, with a slight variation of colors from day to day. Today, she wore a purple spaghetti strap with a short, unzipped black jacket and black jeans. She carefully lifted her trunk down from the rack it had been on and walked to the doorway of the compartment, looking back at it once more before she walked out, a mixture of regret and longing in her heart.

She was one of the last to leave the Hogwarts Express, and she could see Hogwarts students getting picked up by parents on all sides. To her right, Luna was looking around for her father, finally finding him. To her left, Ron and Ginny Weasley stood with their parents with Hermione Granger and her parents. Myra knew that her father would not be here. She was used to taking the Muggle taxi home.

The former Ravenclaw looked back at the train, not really wanting to leave but knowing that she had to, and began to walk towards the barrier between Platform 9¾ and the Muggle World. She didn't get far, however, when she heard footsteps behind her and suddenly a hand tapped on her shoulder. Myra turned slowly and gasped, her eyes widening as she saw two familiar faces grinning at her, "Fred? George?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Of course!" George said cheerfully, "We couldn't let you just walk off without saying good-bye, now could we? I mean, we might never…" He never finished his sentence, his smile fading.

Myra caught the implications his sentence gave, though, and nodded, "I know." She said softly, and stepped forward to put her arms around George, "I'll miss you." She whispered before letting go and stepping back.

George smiled, "I'll miss you too, Myra." With a final smile, he walked away slowly, leaving Myra and Fred alone.

Myra spoke first, saying, "Thank you."

"What?" Fred's voice was confused.

"Thank you." Myra repeated, "You did a lot for me this year, even though you might not have known it. You helped to make this year the best year of my life, pre-Hogwarts years included."

Without another word, Fred closed the distance between them and put his arms around her. Myra hugged him in return, not wanting to let go, and told herself that she _would not_ cry. Finally, she released him and took a half-step back. Putting her hands on his upper arms for balance, she stretched up onto her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Bye, Fred."

She turned away then and, without looking back, she walked through the barrier and off of Platform 9¾, leaving Hogwarts, the Hogwarts Express, and Fred Weasley behind.

* * *

When Myra arrived home, she opened the door slowly and moved silently and carefully towards her room, knowing that her father hardly ever ventured in there. As she reached the doorway that led to what had been her room for as long as she could remember, Myra pressed her ear to the doorway out of habit, plainly to see if there was anyone in there. When she heard nothing, Myra turned the knob and pushed the door open hesitantly.

Her room was just as it had been before she had left for her final year, with the exception of all of the dust. Clearly no one had been in her room since she had left, which wasn't surprising. She quickly waved her wand and all the dust disappeared, and she sat down on her now-clean bed, looking at her surroundings almost hungrily. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her room until she got home.

It wasn't small by any means. In fact, although the house wasn't overly large, Myra's bedroom and her father's bedroom put together made up over half of the house. In her room she had a bed, her dresser, a desk (with multiple quills and rolls of parchment on it), a large bookshelf, a huge box filled with sheet music, and finally, a grand piano. When her mother had left, Myra's father had moved it into Myra's room because he couldn't stand to look at it, but she wouldn't let him burn it, or even get rid of it.

Myra restrained the urge to sit down at the piano and begin to play, instead kneeling next to her trunk and opening it. She put all of her Hogwarts robes in a neat pile, knowing that even if she didn't wear them, she wasn't about to get rid of them. She put all of her music in another pile, to go into the box with the rest of the sheet music later. Yet another pile was made out of all of her schoolbooks, to go into her bookshelf. She didn't throw a single thing out, if it was still able to be used, instead finding places around her room for everything.

She finally opened the last pocket, the one on the front of the suitcase, and unzipped it, sticking her hand inside, drawing the things inside it out into the light. What she saw made her gasp.

There was a stack of pictures and a bracelet that Luna had given her a few years back, one that Myra had thought she had lost. She gently placed the bracelet in a drawer in her dresser before turning to the pictures.

Three of them were her and Luna at different points in their education. The first one was when Myra was in her fourth year, the second one was taken when she was in her sixth year, and the final one had been taken the second to last day of school in Myra's seventh year. The others were a picture each of George, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, each smiling at the camera with Myra next to them, looking happy for the first time in a while.

The last picture was of Myra and Fred, taken the day before Fred and George had left the school. Myra was laughing at something that Fred had just whispered into her ear, her left hand clasped in his right.

Laying out all of the pictures on her bed, Myra gathered them all together and placed them in a special drawer in her desk, one for all of her good memories at Hogwarts. She had just closed the drawer when her door banged open violently. Myra started and spun around, almost losing her balance, and stared, wide-eyed, at her father. "You _could_ knock!" Myra said angrily.

Ignoring her statement completely, Travis Kingston said curtly, glaring at his daughter, "When did _you_ get back?"

Myra glared right back and retorted, "About fifteen minutes ago! Why do you care, anyway?"

Unable to come up with a good reply, her father retreated from the room, and Myra sighed. Until she could find a place of her own, living at home would definitely be quite a challenge.

Surprisingly, Myra's father wasn't _too_ awful to her at the beginning—meaning that he often ignored Myra completely. Myra didn't mind, though…honestly, she preferred him ignoring her to him yelling at her constantly, as he used to.

It wasn't until nearly three months after her return from Hogwarts that coming home was proven to be a grave mistake. Myra was preparing dinner, as usual, when her father had stomped in, a brutal look on his face. "Aren't you done with that yet?" He yelled at her as soon as he saw her.

"No, I'm not." Myra said calmly, being used to this sort of behavior, "But if you will be so kind as to give me perhaps ten more minutes, it might be finished."

"Don't talk to your father like that!" He snarled, drawing his wand.

Myra, however, had her back to him, as she was washing her hands, and didn't see the action or the impeding danger, and went on in a voice just as calm as before, "Why should I not? I'm not being angry with you as you are with me. I am acting in a quite civilized manner, unlike you. Would you like me to shout and yell at you? I could."

When she turned to face him, shaking her hands to get off any remaining water, she had opened her mouth to continue when her father lost all sense of control. With a single, snarled curse, a jet of fire, fire hotter than was natural, shot out of his wand in the form of a chimera and shot towards Myra.

She had enough time to turn her body, but that was it. With a single, blood-curdling scream, the Fiendfyre hit her fully on the entire right side of her body and face. A moment later, she had Disapparated, but the damage was done. When she arrived in the forest that she had camped in once, she continued screaming, feeling as if her body were still on fire, although she had left the Fiendfyre in her father's home.

She knelt there on the ground among the trees for a time before she realized something. She needed help, and fast. Making up her mind quickly, she Apparated again, this time headed for St. Mungo's.

She appeared outside of the condemned department store and stumbled inside, suddenly finding herself inside the hospital. That, however, was as far as she could go before she collapsed, the shock finally setting in.

* * *

**MissSparks- Hey y'all! Second to last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed Myra's story so far; I know I have! Honestly, mistfeather is a talented writer, don't you agree? Again, direct all praise and reviews to mistfeather herself, but if you spot any mistakes, let me know please, so I can fix them. Also, check out MY fanfic, "Never Have I Ever Made The Same Mistake Twice." It's a Harry Potter/Teen Titans crossover; mistfeather is helping me with the Harry Potter part, seeing as I've only read the books once.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Over a year and a half later_

As Harry and Luna returned to the Room of Requirement, where everyone had met, and began to tell everyone that they would be fighting, everyone was paying such attention to them that no one noticed the girl who slipped in through the passage way. Her straight, dark brown hair swung forward to shield her face, as had become the girl's habit over the time that her scars had become visible, ever since her father had attacked her with Fiendfyre, and the right side of her body and face was still horribly scarred, and definitely would be for the rest of her life.

Myra Kingston stayed in the shadows until Harry told them that everyone was to meet in the Great Hall, and then Myra was among the first to leave the Room of Requirement, only glancing back once to catch a swift glimpse of Fred Weasley.

As she reached the Great Hall, she quickly took her normal, familiar seat at the Ravenclaw table, jumping about a foot into the air (even being seated) when she heard a familiar, dreamy voice say, "Hello, Myra!"

Myra turned, the left (and the only visible) side of her face a mask of relief and welcome, "Luna! How are you?"

She reached out to give her friend a hug, and realized her mistake too late. Luna blinked at the sight of her scarred right hand, but didn't comment on it, hugging Myra as if nothing was wrong with the twenty-year-old girl. Myra could have cried, as grateful as she was to her friend.

She stiffened suddenly as she heard Voldemort's voice, magnified beyond belief, ringing through the Hall. Several people screamed, but it didn't do anything to cover up the sound of the Dark Lord's voice. She could clearly hear him saying that they had until midnight to hand over Harry Potter, or they would fight.

She knew one thing: They wouldn't give Harry up without a fight. That was certain. When Pansy shrieked that they should get him and give him to Voldemort, Myra was among the Ravenclaws that stood almost immediately, although she sat down as the Slytherins and the younger students in each house began to evacuate.

Finally, though, all of the students that weren't fighting were gone, and everyone was splitting into groups. As the leaders of each group walked forward to stand by McGonagall and the other professors everyone else also stood, eager to get moving.

Myra stood and walked quickly towards the professors, almost at a jog, hoping to get to Fred before he left the Hall with his group. Apparently, luck liked her that day, as she caught up to Fred right as he had turned away from her, ready to leave with his group. She walked straight up to him and tapped him on the shoulder with her left hand, forgetting all about her scars for the first time in over a year and a half. "I hope you weren't planning to leave without me." She said cheerfully.

Fred turned around and immediately flinched involuntarily, and Myra suddenly realized that her ruined face was in full view. She swung her hair forward to shield her face once more, saying softly, "It's all right. Almost everyone reacts like that when they see my face."

Fred regained his composure only a moment later and said, "So are you in my group? Excellent! Now what's your name?"

Myra blinked, raising her head so that her exposed eye could look straight at him, "I guess I was wrong when I thought that you, of all people, might recognize me." She said miserably.

Fred began to reply, but then his eyes widened in recognition and horror as he hesitantly raised his left hand to brush her hair away from the right side of her face. "Myra?" He asked in a mortified, soft voice, "What…" He ran his fingers lightly over her right cheek, "What happened to you?"

"My father learned how to control Fiendfyre." She said just as quietly, "It happened about three months after I got home. I spent nearly two months in St. Mungo's, and lived on my own until I heard that we were fighting tonight."

"Your _father_ did this to you?" Fred asked incredulously, looking as if he didn't believe her.

Myra shrugged, "I've told you about my father, and what he's like. I'm honestly not surprised that he would do something like this, I'm just surprised that he waited eighteen years to do it."

"I still just can't believe that—" Fred began, but Myra cut him off.

"Not everyone's father is as loving and kind as yours, Fred." Myra's voice had gone stone cold as she cut him off harshly, and she wasn't looking at him as she spoke, "Some people have a father, a family even, that's the exact opposite, and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

The gentlest pressure of Fred's fingers on her face made her look back at him and he said, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

Myra relaxed slowly, though she didn't smile, "No, its fine. I overreacted, to be honest. I'm just a bit touchy when it comes to my father at the moment."

Fred laughed, "Well, that's understandable. We should probably go now, though. I have a job to do!" Myra nodded, and as their group walked out of the Great Hall, Fred took her left hand in his right.

At midnight that night, when the group was guarding a specific passageway and they could just begin to hear the sounds of people fighting below, Myra realized something. She turned to Fred and said quietly, "My father will be here tonight."

He looked over at her, "Wait, what?"

Myra repeated coldly, "My father will be here tonight. Here, at Hogwarts." She took a deep breath and went on, her voice only slightly shaky, "Fred, I need to go down there. I just _can't_ let him hurt anyone else. I'd hate myself if I let him hurt anyone else."

Fred opened his mouth, probably to argue, but Myra went on before he could say a word, "Don't tell me not to go. I'd go anyway. Just be careful, all right? I'd hate myself if I let my father do anything to anyone, but I still don't want anything to happen to you."

Fred nodded after a moment's hesitation and said, "If you want to go, there's no way I'm going to try to stop you. I will be careful, but you have to promise me something."

Myra nodded, but before she could ask what he wanted her to promise him he leaned in and kissed her, and Myra nearly forgot about the entire war as she kissed him right back. When he eventually pulled back a small distance, he said quietly, "You have to promise me that _you'll_ be careful, too."

Myra nodded once more, not having been able to speak if she had tried, before breaking away from him and sprinting as fast as she could down the hall, towards the people fighting below. Almost immediately a Death Eater shot a curse at her, which she dodged nimbly, shooting a neat jinx straight back. She glanced around for her father the best she could, but with all the jets of light and all of the people, she couldn't find him. 'Then again' she thought, 'He'll be wearing a mask. I wouldn't recognize him even if he were right in front of me.'

No sooner had the thought crossed her mind that she saw a Death Eater shoot a Killing Curse towards Luna, missing the younger girl by less than a foot. Without thinking, Myra cried "_Avada Kedavra_!" thinking only of her friend. When the Death Eater fell, however, his mask fell off, and Myra realized what she had done.

She had killed her own father.

* * *

Myra had acted on autopilot for a long while after that, shooting jinx after curse, not even thinking about what she was saying, who she was pointing her wand at. She had killed her father. It was no matter that her father had killed many, had tortured even more others. She had still killed her only family. She wasn't surprised when she reached a hand up to her face once to find that a single tear had made a glittering track down her cheek.

When Voldemort's voice rang out over the castle once more, and that Death Eaters retreated, Myra walked slowly towards the Great Hall, being one of the last to arrive. When she did arrive, however, she saw many wounded, as well as many, many dead. She didn't recognize many of them, but when a family of grievers shifted slightly, she saw something that nearly stopped her heart.

Fred Weasley's pale, still body was lying on the ground, his family completely surrounding him.

Myra frantically shook her head as she took in the sight, whispering "No, no, _no_." to herself as she backed up until her back hit the wall, wishing that she could just blink and she would be back to the days at Hogwarts two years ago.

When she could finally force herself to move forward, Myra walked slowly over to the Weasley family, hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her face, as it took all of her effort not to break down sobbing. She collapsed onto her knees next to George and put an arm around him, still crying silently, and George looked around at her, "Myra?" He asked, as if hardly daring to believe it.

Myra nodded once and bit her lip. She finally found her voice, and when she did she whispered, "How did Fred…?" She didn't finish her sentence, and she didn't need to.

"Rookwood caused an explosion." George explained even more quietly than she had uttered her question.

Myra nodded again, wishing for a moment that she could be completely free of emotion, if only just for a moment. So much had gone wrong that night. She had killed her own father, and had learned not an hour later that someone she had loved more than a hundred times more than she had loved her father was also dead.

A moment later, she raised her head, looking up at George. He didn't even flinch when he saw her face, and she said softly, tears still running down her face, "Then I guess I'll need to fight twice as hard when the fighting resumes, won't I? I'll fight twice as hard then, just for Fred."

* * *

**Here's where I get to tell my awesome little thing about what happens to Myra. Fun stuff, this is. **

**Anyway, when the battle of Hogwarts is finished, Minerva McGonagall takes over as Headmistress, so Myra becomes the new Transfiguration Professor and, when Flitwick passes away, the Head of Ravenclaw House. She achieved either 'Exceeds Expectations' or 'Outstanding' on each of her N.E.. She is a teacher that will not let any student fail without a fight, and strives to help students with any problems the students might have, whether they are school-related or not. Because of this as well as her other qualities, she quickly became a teacher that many children loved (even Scorpius Malfoy liked her!—although he didn't admit it to her until his final year at Hogwarts) **

**She is delighted when she has the chance to teach Lorcan and Lysander (Luna's children), Fred and Roxanne (George's children) and all of the other children of any Weasleys. She particularly enjoyed having the chance to teach George's son, Fred.**

**Myra kept her close friendship with George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Luna Lovegood, and Hannah Abbot throughout her entire life, and never lost her love of playing the piano and singing. **

**Myra Kingston never married, although she did date Lee Jordan for a year.**

**...Are any of you wondering what would have happened if Fred **_**hadn't**_** died? I certainly did, so I decided to write a little something about that…**

**

* * *

**

_Sometime After the Battle at Hogwarts…_

Myra was almost hyperventilating. Luna, one of Myra's bridesmaids, was sitting next to her, talking softly and trying to calm the brown-haired girl down, but it wasn't working. Ginny, the other bridesmaid, had left a few minutes ago to see when everyone would be ready for Myra to come down.

"I don't think I can do it, Luna." Myra said for what must have been the hundredth time that day. Staring at herself in the mirror, she wouldn't have known it was her if it wasn't for her ruined face. She was wearing a simple, long-sleeved, round-necked white dress with a full skirt, and the sides of her hair were French braided and then braided down her back, the rest of her hair hanging free.

Ginny and Luna were both wearing gowns very like Myra's own, only with a slightly shorter skirt, and the fact that the fabric of the bridesmaid dresses was a dark blue.

As if Myra's thoughts had summoned the redheaded girl, Ginny stuck her head inside and said, "They're ready. You'll be fine, Myra; time to go."

Myra hesitantly stood and, since her father was dead, Mr. Weasley was also there to escort her up the aisle. "Would you mind making sure that I don't collapse?" She muttered to him as they neared the aisle.

Mr. Weasley gave her a smile, "I will. I don't really think that I will need to, though."

Myra was about to open her mouth to reply when they got to the entrance and walked slowly through it. The moment that Myra saw Fred, she kept her gaze on him and no one else, knowing that it was only that that would get her through these next few minutes.

Surprisingly, Myra didn't faint or collapse during the ceremony, didn't even almost fall, although she hardly heard the person who was marrying them as he spoke. She only began to pay attention when they got to the part when the man was saying, "Do you, Myra Persephone, take Fred…", and nearly breathed a sigh of relief as the man said, "…then I declare you bonded for life."

Fred leaned in, but instead of kissing her, he whispered into her ear, "I love you, Myra _Weasley_." And kissed her ruined cheek softly before his lips found hers.

Myra could hear applause in the background, but it seemed far away. When she finally drew away, she could see the marquee vanish, a dance floor replacing it.

"It's a lot like Bill's wedding." Fred muttered into her ear.

"It must have been a wonderful wedding." Myra whispered back.

Fred grinned, "It was." and led Myra onto the dance floor for the first dance. As she danced, she could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley joining them, as both of Myra's parents were dead, but George and Angelina came to the dance floor not too long after Fred's parents, and then it seemed like no time before the dance floor was full of couples.

After that first dance, George, the best man, walked over with Angelina, "I think I'm going to steal your bride for a dance." He said cheerfully.

"Only if you promise to return her. In the meantime, I think that I'm going to steal your fiancée in return." Fred grinned right back, and as George swung her onto the dance floor, Myra could see Fred and Angelina dancing.

"I really did not think that I would be able to get through this without fainting." Myra confessed to George. "I was so afraid, and now I don't know why."

"Don't worry about it." George smiled down at her, "It was exactly like that for me when I proposed to Angelina. I thought that I wouldn't get through it, but once I had gone and done it and she had accepted, I had wondered how I had ever thought it hard."

The night passed so quickly after that, Myra barely having a chance to sit down, but not really wanting to anyway. She danced with many a partner, but she did realize with delight that most of her dances had been with Fred.

During the last dance of the evening, when she was dancing with Fred once more, she leaned her head against his chest, her eyes close, and Fred asked her quietly, "What are you thinking about?"

Myra looked up at him, "Well, actually, I was thinking about the first time I met you, when you, George and Lee walked into my compartment that day on the Hogwarts Express."

Fred smiled, "That _is_ a good memory. Thinking back, I remember when I thought that you'd never accept when I asked you out that first time."

Myra smiled back and asked, "You really thought that I'd say no?"

"I thought you wouldn't like me anymore."

"I don't like you." Seeing his shocked expression, she hurried on, stretching up onto her toes so that she could press her mouth against his, "I _love_ you, Fred Weasley, and don't you ever forget it!"

* * *

**mistfeather- So sad, that Fred had to die. I really would have loved for that to actually be able to happen…since I'm not much of a person to change many things from the way they are in the books like someone I could mention *coughMissSparkscough*. (MissSparks—HEY! ….okay, so that is ENTIRELY true, but COME ON!)**

**Anyway, if Fred **_**hadn't**_** died, he and Myra would have had five children (born in this order): Luna Rose, Jade Ariella (identical twins with dark brown hair and violet eyes), Aden Riley (with brown hair and brown eyes, and if **_**ANYONE**_** knows the book that the names 'Aden' and 'Riley' came from, I will love you forever!), Amber Dusk (with red hair, blue eyes and freckles), and Jon Robert (with red hair, brown eyes, and freckles). **

**If Fred hadn't died, instead of being a Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts Myra would have been an Unspeakable in the Department of Mysteries.**

**MissSparks—**

**R.I.P. Fred Weasley. May he forever drive Snape insane, wherever they are.**

**Okay, now for the real last words. Thank you to anyone who stuck around 'till the end. Go tell mistfeather what you thought of her story (it was 31 FRIKKING PAGES!) and tell her how much you love her (kidding, kidding…mostly). Reviews = love, remember that. Well, I'm glad that I was able to post this and share it with you. Wonderful job, M, really!**

**Now go read MY fanfic, please! mistfeather has been wonderful enough to help me with it when I'm stuck, which is often, and I'd like to see what you think.**

**Au revoir, tout le monde! (Goodbye, everyone!)**


End file.
